Hermione Is Not What She Seems
by Crystal2913
Summary: *o* read AN - I'm going to rewrite this story *o* hermione is sick of pretending to be a mudblood and decides to go back to school as her real self, her pure blood self what will harry and ron say, will she care
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing it a belongs to J. K. Rowling

Hermione Riddle

"NNNnnnoooooo" screamed a little black haired girl as she saw her mother disappear in a flash of green light. She knew that she couldn't help her mum and that this man that just killed her would come for her to. So she ran. She ran as fast as possible. She could hear his footsteps behind her, he was gaining on her. She ran in to her room and hid under her bed. He was in the room looking for her. Then he stopped and she gave out a sigh of relief. A hand reached under and grabbed her pulling here out. She screamed as tears rolled down her face "no please no just leave me be"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up crying. She hated when she had that dream. It always made her remember her childhood. Her mother. Her father she whished that he had been there that day. Every thing would have been different. But she can't change the past or what happened after that. Her father also died a day later but not before he had he avenge his wife's death.

She knew that she would never get back to sleep by herself with all of her memories floating about, so she got up and walked across the hall to her best friends room. He had always been her best friend, always there when she needed him. 

She shook him gently as she told him to wake up. "What is it Hermione what's wrong" he could tell that something was upsetting her and she was crying?

"Draco I don't want to do it again I can't" 

"What don't you want to do"?

"You know that school will be starting in a few days and I don't think that I can do it this year. I can't pretend to be his friend any more. Every time I see him I remember that because of him and his father I don't have any parents. I can't smile at him like he is a friend when all I am thinking is how much I hate him. I want to be with my friends in Slytherin."

"You can't do that and you know it. The reason that you are in Gryffindor is because you needed to be protected and if they don't know who you are they can't hurt you"

"Draco we are both stronger now then we were when that plan was made up. I can protect myself."

"I don't know you would have to talk to my dad about that it is his choice since he is your guardian. But it would be pretty cool if you were with us this year instead of the gryffindorks." 

"I'll talk to him later about it. But right now I want to go to sleep" she slept in there that night 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Hermione and Draco were woken up by Millicent and Blaise. "Come on get up we're going to Diagon Alley today for school stuff" Blaise said as he jumped on the bed.

"Get the hell off Blaise" yelled Hermione as she got up. He jumped down off the bed. "I'm going to get changed you two can go down stairs and help yourselves to breakfast. Me and Draco will be down in five minuets" she walked out of the room and into her own.

During breakfast Hermione talked to Lucius about letting her go to school as herself and not a mudblood and after a lot of begging and pleading he agreed to let her go to school under her real name and without any charms to change her appearance. He also told her that he would owl Dumbledore to tell him that she will be a new student in the school and she will need to be sorted in to a house.

Hermione had never been happier she was going to school as herself. Hermione Riddle was going to Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for now i'll update soon with a longer chapter. it will be better if i have more reviews 

Crystal 


	2. Author's Note

Hi Everyone.

Anyone following probably thinks this story will never be updated and it won't... so sad I know.

But guess what it? I am rewriting it properly.

I have the first few chapters worked out. This will be an epically long story possibly spanning all 7 years of school. I kind of want to follow the books and movies; just from Hermione Riddle's prospective.

Any ways if it interests you look for Guilty Hearts coming this weekend to a computer near you, lol.

Here is a teaser:

Year 1 – Last day of summer before school starts

"My lady, good morning" I was greeted in the dining hall by Lucius, and Narcissa. Oh how I hated the way they act towards me. As if I was their master.

"Morning" I mumbled back making my way to my seat. These Malfoys all but raised me since my father died. And they still act so distant. Never a punishment or a harsh word, Always a "yes My Lady" to anything I wanted. But maybe that wasn't enough for me maybe I wanted to be loved by the people who raised me. Was that too much to ask… Of course I never asked, but did I have to. Draco can love me for me why couldn't they.

"My lady we need to go over the plans for this coming year, and how you are to conduct yourself." Lucius said as he drew his wand "I will be putting a glamour on you that will last the whole year." I expected that, I hardly leave the manor without one. "You must keep the truth of your heritage hidden; your name will be Hermione Granger. I have seen to your paperwork and you will have no issue." Granger…. Granger… Hermione Granger. I kind of liked it. Before he could continue Draco asked.

"What kind of name is that?" his father glanced at him and said

"It's a muggle name." That caught us both by surprise.

"A muggle... I'm going to school as a muggle." I asked flabbergasted. My whole life i was raised to hate muggles, how could I pretend to be one?

"You won't be a muggle you'll be a mudblood" Draco sneered the word.

"Enough "Lucius said to his son and returned his attention to me "this is the set plan your father left. You will do as he says, right?" he asked me, waiting for my confirmation.

"Yes, if that's what he wanted." I couldn't understand why my father wanted this to happen but I let it go. I would follow my father's wishes. I could see Draco seething beside me.

"If she is to play a mudblood how could she be in Slytherin?" Draco asked his anger clear in his voice.

"She's not" Lucius answered plainly. "She'll be in Gryffindor," Draco's anger climaxed and he looked ready to pop "not another word out of you Draco, it does not concern you" He always was angered by Draco talking back. He turned back to me "My Lady thi-"

"I'll do it" I cut him off. "but I want to go shopping today for supplies as me" he was going to say something but I didn't let him "be silent" the magic did as I wished and he was silenced "I will do all that you asked for my father, but I WILL spend this last day of summer as me. I know the risks. But no one will bother two children shopping for school supplies. I won't tell people my name. Oh and we are going unescorted. Do you understand?" he nodded "good, now get out of my sight" I sneered. Lucius quickly turned to leave pulling his ever silent wife with him.

Maybe that's why they couldn't love me. But I get fed up sometimes too. And if I have the power why shouldn't I use it. Draco chuckled beside me. They mistreated him because he had my favor. The least I could do is entertain him. I turned with a smile and reached for his hand. "Let's go get our school supplies"

So what do you think?


End file.
